Hyuuga Curse
by Diasama The Writer
Summary: A tragedy involving Team Gai taking place during pre-timeskip. Its a more mature and complex look at the ninja world rather than the typical black and white shounen themes. There's also romance but i'm implementing it in a realistic and euphoric way. This story will be somewhat adventurous too. The main 2 genre's are tragedy and fantasy. Imma try my best to make this euphoric.
1. Intro

Hyuuga Curse

 _Hyuuga's have a strict code of conduct to follow for the sake of their livelihood. They're to restrain their lusts from the ways of the world. It has been said that breaking these laws will unleash a violent curse on those involved in the transgression. Neji seeks to break free of his oppression to the main branch, and the Konoha military offers a way out, but it is not without turmoil. Fighting through trials of hatred, lust, betrayal, and envy will him and his team be able to survive the narrow path of enlightenment? Or will they go astray being lost forever?_


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Tragic Bird, Beautiful Lie

 _Worthless branch member scum *KICK* NO FATHER! SHUTUP BRAT! I'LL FUCKIN KILL YOU! NO!_

Neji jolts awake, he turns and glances at the time, its reads _3:45a.m._ but the alarm was set to go off at _4:30a.m._ It was less than an hour before his private training session with Master Hiashi, and he needed some more rest. Neji cursed under his breath "Why must fate plague me with these accursed memories." He activated his byakugan to scan the Hyuga manor for any awakened members. Just 1 to 2, the rest were relatively undisturbed. He sighed in a mixed tone of relief and frustration. He'd been warned of these nightly outbursts before, and was threatened to be kicked out of the Hyuuga Manor. The Hyuuga Estate he stayed in was vast in size and square feet, it covered _MUCH_ ground and housed at least 2,000 members. The clan was one of Konoha's best military assets mainly due to their sight and unique senses. They were incredibly valuable in gathering in gathering Intel from enemy shinobi and espionage missions. Given all these factors, it was natural for the Leaf to place one of their most precision tools in well-furnished courters.

Neji sighed and checked the time again, it was _4:15 a.m._ already, he had spent 15 minutes scanning the manor for any alerted and another 15 minutes quietly reflecting on the Hyuga Estate conduct policy so he could develop a plausible excuse in case any main branch barged into his room demanding to know what all the ruckus was about. He pulled the sheets off his pad and immediately did 100 pushups and 100 situps. He glances at the time for the last instance _4:20a.m._ he was going to Master Hiashi's training session early it looked like.

Packing his duffle bag with appropriate training attire, he carefully opened the sliding doors, being weary not to make even the slightest of sound. Closing the door behind him he activates Byakugan to scan the area for any members, _none_ he thought internally. All he had to do was stealthily walk through 3 long hallways interconnecting each other in horizontal and vertical fashions. The floors of the hallways made up of silky smooth caramelized wood that was polished to perfection every day, even nonmilitary personnel could walk through relatively undetected. Neji coasted the first hallway with ease, as a butterfly floating on air. As he turned the corner leading into the second hallway a _crunch_ went off from under his foot "what!?" he internally thought, there were potato chips littered in various parts of the floor, suddenly a noise rang out from the room on the sides of the hall adjacent to his position. "YOOOSH! AZUKA GO! CHUG IT NOW!" Neji was perplexed for a second. "YOU CAN'T CHUG A GALLON OF SAKI AND YOU CALL YOURSELF A HYUUGA!? YOU'RE A DISGRACE!" ' _Tssk'_ Neji made in a whispered tone "What a bunch of worthless imbeciles." One of the many privileges of the younger main branch members was the right to host leisurely parties whenever they desired, the only rules they had to follow was to no littering, and no ruckus both of which they could care less about. "Filthy Swine" Neji thought as he carefully tip-toed over the layed out potato chips and crackers spilled from the young main branch crew. As Neji passes the door in the hall it suddenly slides open, "YOOSH! Time to take a PISS!" The young main branch member stared awkwardly at Neji, trying to gain his drunken wits together. "Say ahh you're one of those branch members, aren't ya?" He recognized the signature bandages wrapped around Neji's forehead. "Shuuldnant ya be scrubbin aur piss off the baddroom floor?" The main branch snarkishly remarked in an intoxicated slur. "I don't lend my services to filthy animals like yourself" Neji quickly commended. "What was that!?" the superior Hyuga scoffed back. "Oii Azuka what's all the ruckus!? An older main house member demanded while stumbling out of the room. "This little branch punk has an attitude problem." Azuka's intoxicated mind perceived. "Oh is that right? What is that bag ya got there boy?" As the elder main house Hyuga reached out to touch his bag , Neji re-actively smacked his finger away with such force that it jammed the bone of it. "What the fuck was that for you little fuck!?" The other Hyuga drew Kunai and got in a fighting stance. The elder suddenly halted them, perplexing everyone for a moment. "Listen, since you're a branch member who taught himself the gentle fist technique, im letting you know we won't go easy on you. If you want to leave un-harmed I suggest you run away as fast as you can, _you branch swine_. "Hmph" Neji scoffed. "Run away from you spineless animals? What an unfitting scenario." The main house youth finally lost his patience, "That's it you little fuck you're done!" Azuka charged Neji, he extended his kunai to deliver a stabbing attack, Neji instinctively got into his stance and slipped inside the Kunai delivering a palm strike placed accurately on the underside of Azuka's wrist knocking the kunai out of hand. Neji then delivered a series on pin point chakra strikes to Azuka's sternum and ribs, breaking 2 of them in the process.

The 2nd main house youth approached Neji from behind and tried to stab his back. Neji used a rotation pivot to spin out of the way, so he could stay at an angle, after side stepping, Neji kicked the Kunai out of his hand, the main house youth then threw an overhead kick of his own, but Neji reacted and slipped under the kick. He carefully delivered pin point chakra strikes to the boy's liver and kidney area and finished with a palm strike to the chest making the main house youth cough up blood after being knocked back into a wall.

The elder Hyuga looked at Neji with intense disdain, "Why you little arrogant shit! I'm going to teach you some respect!" The elder shouted while picking up a second kunai that his comrade dropped earlier. The elder threw one at him with bone piercing force, Neji quickly jumped over it and picked up a Kunai of his own. As the elder charged him it was apparent that he was still intoxicated from his movements, they clashed with 5 iron sparking strikes. The elder proceeded to use an air palm strike but Neji threw his kunai at the elder's hand forcing him to withdraw his attack. Neji jumped and kicked the elder in the chest pushing him into the wall. As he hit it, a paper bomb slipped out his sleeve, but it didn't go off. Neji had to incapacitate this elder quick or things would get much worse. Neji pinned him against the wall and proceeded to use the 8 trigrams 34 palms gentle fist technique to incapacitate his system. The elder though drunk, proceeded to react to his combo and parry'd 24 of the 34 strikes with 10 landing in critical locations on the abdomen and right chest area. The elder countered with his own strikes hitting Neji on the shoulder and forearms consisting of about 10 strikes. The damage caused notable pain but he had to stop this clumsy elder. Neji jumped back and charged up the last of his chakra for one last attack, they charged at eachother…...


	3. Bloody Despair

Chapter 2: Bloody Despair

Blood dripped to the floor with a permeating echo. The whole estate was quiet. A faint voice came from above, "Cur – Curse you little branch mutt. You… _cough…_ shall reap what you sow for striking an elder, you shall perish just as your father did." The elder slipped off and fell to the ground coughing up blood and passed out. Neji also fell down due to chakra exhaustion. _2 main house incapacitated and one almost dead, how would he get out of this?_ Suddenly footsteps came from down the hall "Neji!" an elder screamed "What have you done!?" As his sight cleared, Neji was able to make out the image of… Master Hiashi. "It – It wasn't me" Neji scarcely could make up the words as he was trying to catch his breath. Sweat reigned from every pore in his body. There was no way he could explain in this state of exhaustion.

"Ninja Art: Curse Seal Activation" Master Hiashi activated the curse seal mark with a hand sign, burning pain enflamed inside Neji's head.

"Uuughh! Ahah! AAAHHHHHH!" Neji jilted in pain as what seemed like a dangerous mix of flames and glass shards tore away the flesh of his brain vessels from the inside out, the blood in his head felt like it turned to molten lava. Hiashi let the curse seal rebuke go on for 5 minutes straight, then he released it.

"Cu- Curse – CURSE YOU – YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"Neji shrieked at Hiashi like a wild animal, still suffering from the post curse seal activation effects.

"Mind your tone brat. I teach you sacred gentle fist techniques and this is how you repay me? By using my wisdom for folly? Clean yourself up and meet me in my dormitory. We have important business to discuss including your punishment for this great folly you have committed with the main house board of counsel." As Master Hiashi walked off Neji spat blood on his robe in defiance "How *cough* how long shall you remain a dog to the elders of the Main House!" Master Hiashi paused for a briefly, then turned and approached Neji subtly scowling under his breath "It is the will of the Elders, that your existence in this world is even substantiated…. you ungrateful little rat" The then delivered 4 kicks to Neji's abdomen area causing Neji to cough up more blood. "Do not defy my patience young one. My will has authority over yours" The elder proclaimed as the main house members secretly watched from afar sneakily grinning at the scene. "Servants! Place this brat under house arrest" Hiashi commanded as two Branch Hyuuga servants walked over to Neji's jittering body. They binded his hands together with rope and walked him back to his room taking his duffle bag with them. As they get to the sliding doors one cuts the rope off assists him to his pad. "We shall notify you when the trial begins, until then you are restricted from operating any Hyuuga Estate territory." The 2 Branch members stated as they walked out of the dorm. After they closed the sliding doors and locked it with an encrypted paper seal.

Neji struggled back to his feet, he limped over to his duffle bag and headed to the shower. He removed his outfit that reeked of the Main House blood. He put the setting on cold to numb the pain in his head. As water reigned down his long hair he glanced at his blood stained clothes laying off afar and suddenly remembered his dream earlier that morning. A wave of despair washed over him like an early morning wave. _Was this truly the best of what fate had to offer him? Was it his destiny to live the life of a miserable branch dog and die pointless death? Would he suffer the same fate as his father?_ Neji shifted his focus to pain coming from his abdomen to avoid the mountains of doubt plaguing his conscience. He reflected on the Elder's words _You shall reap what you sow for striking an elder, You shall suffer the same fate as your fathers have_. Anger spiraled inside of him he didn't have to take this fate, instead he would fight against it. "I shall carve my own path, a new one away from the main branch customs." He thought internally as he punched a dent in the shower wall. Neji dried himself off and meditated for the rest of the morning until noon. At _12:00p.m._ A knock came on his door, it opened and the 2 branch members came in "Sir, the Trial is ready."


End file.
